


Hostage

by arminspiral



Series: snktober2020 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Drama, Blood and Violence, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Tension, Treason, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminspiral/pseuds/arminspiral
Summary: Armin decides to correct the mistake he made years ago, but his methods aren't smart as they should be to someone in his position. And Eren knows pretty well where to hit his ex-best friend, How to hurt his enemy to the fullest.Or he thought he knew.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: snktober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959964
Kudos: 17
Collections: SNKTOBER Month 2020





	Hostage

Armin smiled, happy that Historia's plan had worked at all. She had thought in a way to bring him here. Armin had a hard time admitting that he missed his childhood friend. They had a rough past, they knew it. So he didn't understand why Eren was so stupidly mad. Armin was the one that should be pissed. He had broke their promise, that's true, but he couldn't agree to Zeke's methods. He could _not_ accept how easy was for him to kill someone. Hange, on the other hand, became someone he could trust, that was the reason why he left the Jargers. Why he left Eren. It wasn't fair that he was hated now. They had grown-up on the orphanage together, until Grisha Yeager found his byological son there. Armin was alone first, so the sadness he saw in that green eyes wasn't fair. The brunette promised him they would aways be together. And the Arlert tried. He found Grisha, found his place in the Paradian Mafia. He did his best to fit there, but the Jaegers were too brutal.

"I didn't mean to leave you, you know?" the Arlert talks first, even though he was nervous. It was his first mission as the new boss, after Hange had left them. _It's for the best, Armin. I'm not a leader after all. But you can be. Will you try for me?_ And he decided he would. He wasn't bad at it, and Zoe had made all the burocracy and threats needed to keep they boy in charge. 

"Of course you did. If you didn't, you would have found a way to come back for me" the smaller man sighed, putting his feet up to the table and staring at the white ceiling.

"You knew me. He was too violent. Hange was compassionate, smart" Eren smiled with malice, knowing his Armin was not this stupid.

"Doesn't make them less of a murderer. They killed to be where they were. Are you blind now too? You have killed dozens of people yourself, coward" Armin laughed smoothly, agreeing with Eren's words. But Hange was less extrvagant, did care about her subordinates. And Armin was no different.

"I thought you were my friend, Armin. Looks like I was wrong" he murmurs, moving his handcuffed hands to gesture the room.

It's dark there, but not enough so he can't see the other side of the glass to his right. Ymir, one of his subordinates, is there. She's happier to be there than he is, and he knows the reason behind it as well. It's the girl sitting in front of her, Krista, he remembered. Or maybe was it Historia? He didn't knew exactly, but one of them was definitely fake. The walls had a peach tone, and Eren found it incredibly annoying. Didn't make that space feels like an interrogation room.

Eren had blood through his shirt, a gun pointed to his head by a dead silent Mikasa. She was Armin's right-hand-man. She was there because she was trusted and efficient. He couldn't runaway, even if he desired to do so. She was strong and Armin had a quick thinking. Even if he was alone with childhood friend, Eren could not outsmart him. Even if he could, he had an injury that would definitely be the ravenette next target in case he moved an inch. He could already feel the pain. Like the other injuries she had made. The knife to his arm, The punch on his stomach that would for sure leave a bruise. Mikasa was Armin's best soldier. And, he had to admit, win from her was not something he could do without a plan or a trick. And the Ackerman wasn't stupid. Even a plan could fail on him now. 

"It's because I'm your friend that I made this plan to bring you here. Why don't we work together again?" this time, it's Eren's turn to laugh. But it is cynical, hysterical. 

"I'm not betraying people. I'm loyal, different from you, Actually," he relaxed on his chair feeling the Ackerman woman flinch, green fiery meeting cold blue eyes, that lost the warmth he used to know. "Why don't you join us? I can talk to Zeke about the way he does things" he watches as Armin makes a signal to Mikasa, and she relaxes. The blonde knows Eren too well. That's why he didn't even needed Mikasa here.

Eren had always been on the palm of his hands, weak to his soothing voice and manipulative mind. He was honestly the scarier man he had ever met, specially now he was a leader. The Jaeger knew the blonde had killed Reiner. It was to achieve dominance, to show his power. To show he wasn't weak. _Who's too violent now, Arlert?_

Armin just thought the ideia to go back to Zeke seemed stupid. If he left before, he wouldn't go back now. He didn't want to. He had a home here, with Mikasa, with Historia, Jean, Levi, Sasha and everyone else in the Scouts. He needed the safety he had here. The power.

"There's nothing he can give me. I'm the leader here now, remember? I'm the boss of everything" he smiled, noticing when the Yeager's EYES lost the little sparkle of amusement. He knew Zeke wouldn't come for him. "And looks like you're mine now too, Eren."

Since Armin had all the strings in his hands, Eren was aware he was already considered a traitor to Zeke. A criminal to his family. He knew his byological brother didn't trust him like that. To put his hands on fire for him. Pieck was far more important to him now that she was carrying a child. A child to be the next leader. Eren was replaceable. It didn't matter if Zeke loved him. His safety and the ones closer to him were more important. There wasn't an unbreakable bond between them. Eren loved Zeke, they were family, special to eachother. But not enough.

"Fine. I'll play your game. Expect a knife on your back soon, boss."

"I'm always ready for you."


End file.
